


Stress Relief

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nervousness, Nude Photos, Sexting, Smut, Texting, lance is a hoe idk, yet another low budget amateur porno from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Mick is feeling stressed out about his promotion and can't sleep. Luckily someone unexpected is willing to help him relieve his stress.
Relationships: Mick Schumacher/Lance Stroll
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> hello peoples jhfdshsf this is not my longest or best work but i really wanted to write lance/mick, or as i prefer to call it, lick. heres some content of lance being a whore and helping mickey boy relax :o) 
> 
> thank you to my discord frens for encouraging me on this hehe

Sweat dampened Mick's forehead as he sat up in bed, glancing over at the clock with a pained sigh. An uncomfortable pattern of laying in bed, almost drifting off into a restless sleep, and waking up in discomfort shortly after had been plaguing him for the better part of a few hours, and Mick was sick of it. The white ceiling seemed to stare down judgmentally at him, and he made a face at it before getting out of the hotel bed, which was just a little too immaculately made as hotel beds often were.

He trudged into the bathroom, barely even bothering to lift his feet properly, and flicked the lights on. In the mirror stared back his reflection, looking tired and like he was ready to cry. Mick tore his gaze away and turned the sink on, cupping the water in his hands and bringing it up to his face to wash away some of the sweat and hopefully, his anxieties too.

Excitement had been the dominant emotion within him in regards to making it to one of the top tiers of motorsport, as anyone would be excited by that type of success. The future seemed bright, even if the team wasn't at its greatest, and Mick was still giddy with excitement when he thought of the journey it had taken to get there and where he might go in the future. Alongside that excitement, however, lay nervousness. It was a big deal to make it here, and Mick was afraid of disappointing himself, his family, practically the entire world, in one way or another. He wasn't sure what he imagined would happen to make things go wrong, but Mick had just enough apprehension about the start of the season that he was having trouble falling asleep.

Pull yourself together, Mick thought as the cool water ran down his skin, dripping over his red cheeks and down his chin, running over his lips. He patted his face dry with the hand towel and took a few breaths. Once he had taken his first proper dive into the season, he was sure that his nervousness would fade away.

Until then, he was left to do his best to keep himself calm, and that involved trying to shrug off enough of his stress to get a good night's sleep.

Mick sat back on the bedside once more and picked his phone up from where it sat on the nightstand. There was a message that had come through hours ago, which he hadn't seen until then. He had ignored his phone for most of the day in attempt to disconnect from things, though it hadn't done him much good.

When he lay back into the pillows and swiped to open it, he wasn't expecting the name that popped up with it. For a while, he had known some of the grid already, like Sebastian and Lewis who he had fondly known for years, and Max, who he could remember seeing as a young kid. He didn't know Lance Stroll that well though, and was the slightest bit confused as to why the Canadian had messaged him earlier.

**feeling stressed?** was all it said, and Mick wondered if he should even answer or just ignore it until morning. Technically it was morning already, since it was past midnight, but Mick didn't want to think too hard about it. He figured he would just answer now; he was awake anyways and might not remember if he put it off until later.

**yeah. was it that obvious?** he sent back. Mick was about to shut his phone back off and set it down to try to sleep again when he saw the three little dots that indicated the other person was typing. Apparently Lance was awake at this hour too, and Mick wasn't sure if he was supposed to be comforted in knowing that he wasn't the only one awake or curious as to why Lance was awake too.

**little bit lol. you looked tense today. i get it, f1 is stressful, especially when everything is so new,** Lance sent back. Mick didn't know much about him other than the noise that the media liked to shout about his family background. He seemed reserved, but not unkind as Mick was now learning.

Internally, Mick debated if he should open up more or not. Lance wouldn't have reached out if he didn't care just a little bit, Mick thought, and so he decided to just go for it. **i've been trying to relax and sleep all night but its just not happening for me. guess ill just try to pass out eventually,** he typed.

There were a few minutes of silence, and Mick thought that perhaps Lance had gone to sleep. It was beyond midnight, after all, and he supposed it was reasonable for someone to go to sleep rather than listen to his sorrows. Mick waited up for a few more minutes and when he got a response, he instantly clicked on it to see if Lance could possibly offer any wisdom for him. It was also a great excuse for him to not try to go to sleep again, although Mick didn't quite want to admit it.

**well jerking off is always a bomb proof way to relax. give that a go lmao, puts me right to sleep,** Lance sent him.

Mick almost dropped his phone and pressed his other hand against his cheek, blushing even though they weren't talking face to face. Throughout the day he had listened to calming music and watching tv to relax, but Lance had recommended something he hadn't done that day. He was sure that Lance must have been joking, and there was no way that he was actually that forward of a person. A couple minutes went by where he was still rather flushed and not sure what to respond with, and Lance sent another message to fill the silence with.

**just stick a hand down there and go to town king. you'll fall right asleep after** , the message read, and Mick bit his lip as he considered the suggestion.

**oh wow um. i think im a bit too distracted for that, not sure if id be able to focus if you get what i mean** , Mick typed, hoping it didn't sound as cringe-worthy as he felt while writing it.

Once again the three dots at the bottom of the screen appeared, dancing and teasing Mick for what seemed like forever until they disappeared. Mick waited with baited breath to see if they'd come back, and his heart rate sped up when they began their little dance once more. Lance must have deleted and retyped whatever he was going to say multiple times, because when he did send it, it was quite a short message compared to the amount of time that Mick had watched those dots.

**would you like some inspiration?** was what Lance had ultimately decided to say.

Mick's heart leapt as he read the message. It got his attention though, and for the first time in a few hours, Mick was able to forget about his stress and instead wondered if Lance was asking what he thought he was asking. His attention was piqued, and he almost felt a little embarrassed as he felt a warmth settle throughout him. Lance must have known what he was doing and Mick swallowed thickly.

**i'd appreciate it,** was all he could come up with to send back.

Kicking the sheets down off of his legs, Mick tentatively brushed his other hand down his chest, ghosting over the skin of his stomach and shivering at his own touch. Lance didn't respond immediately, and Mick's guess about what he was doing seemed to be proving true. He let out a breath as he slipped the tips of his fingers beneath his waistband, at first just pushing the fabric out of the way and letting the cooler sensation of his hand seep into the much hotter skin of his pelvis.

He was just about to give in and touch himself when his phone buzzed with the notification from Lance. Unsurprisingly it was a photo, and Mick involuntarily let out a low moan when he opened it. There on the screen was a photo of Lance, cut off just below his neck to reveal his toned figure, the tattoo on his side catching his attention for a moment. The focus of the photo was clearly meant to be the lower half of his body though, and Mick took in the sight of his tight pink underwear with eager eyes.

Mick pushed his hand past the waistband of his pants and closed his fist around his dick, squeezing the head and studying the way the silk of Lance's boxers hugged his hips perfectly. The fabric was pulled in all the right ways to show off the bulge of his erection, which made the blood flow further south for Mick. Swiping his thumb over the tip of his cock, he wondered if Lance was doing the same thing, if he had his hand in those pink silk boxers.

As if Lance knew what he was thinking, another photo was sent, and this time Lance had his boxers pushed down on his thighs. The hand that wasn't taking the photo was wrapped around his hard dick, and Mick could see the tension in his abs.

It fueled his desire and any of his previous stress was forgotten as Mick began to move his hand. At first it felt a bit awkward and dry, but he was too lazy to get up and search for any type of lubricant. Mick rubbed his hand over the sensitive, wet tip once more, slicking his cock with the precome that coated his fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as he stroked himself at a slow pace, whining softly at the pleasurable feeling that coursed through him.

As he began to move his hand faster, his breathy moans getting louder and more frequent with each passing second, it occurred to Mick that it would be polite of him to send a photo back to his partner. He did his best to fumble with his phone to open the camera and flip it to the front facing option. It took a few painfully long seconds of letting go of his aching cock to pull his sweatpants down, and he quickly wrapped his hand around himself once they were down far enough.

Mick resumed his movements, arching his back slightly to push up into his slick fist. He blindly pressed the button on his phone to take a picture, and he squeezed the base of his dick as he looked at the photo just to make sure it looked alright.

Nude photos weren't something that Mick had much experience with. For his first time, he thought it looked surprisingly decent, almost beautiful. The light from the flash managed to highlight his slim but still muscular body perfectly. His legs were parted just far enough to be obscene while still being coquettishly innocent, his thighs looking very inviting and soft. Like Lance's photo, Mick had his hand on his cock, flushed with arousal, and he sent the photo to Lance before looking at the ones the Canadian had sent again.

Mick threw his head back and gasped as he pictured Lance, laying on the sheets in the photo and getting himself off. Lance looked like a Disney prince in Mick's mind, and he wanted to know what faces and sounds Lance made when he was touching himself. The mental picture was everything Mick needed to get lost in his fantasy, thinking about being between Lance's legs and watching him come apart under the lustful guidance of Mick's eager lips.

As he stroked himself at a faster pace, pushing his hips up to meet his hand halfway with each motion, Mick heard the notification of Lance texting back. He was too far gone to be bothered to pick it up and check it though, and Mick set his phone down on the mattress next to him. With his other hand now free, Mick trailed his hand over his chest, the ticklish sensation sending chills down his spine.

Mick squeezed the head of his dick once more and with one final push into his fist, the tension in his body released as he came. As he finished, he closed his eyes and sighed, shuddering and relaxing into the hug of the mattress beneath him.

When he opened his eyes again, Mick felt calm for the first time in the past few days. The satisfaction of orgasm relaxed him both physically and internally, and he knew he'd have to thank Lance for not only suggesting it but being a helpful participant too. He hoped that his picture had been as alluring to Lance as he thought the photos of Lance were, and he knew that it wasn't the last time that he'd get off to them.

Mick picked his phone back up once he lazily wiped his release on the sheets. He blushed as he opened the conversation with Lance, still somewhat shy even though they had just exchanged provocative photos. There was a response from Lance, who unlike Mick had been coherent enough to type a sentence.

**god mick thats hot** , was all Lance had managed to say though. It made Mick smile and he was a bit more confident now that he knew what effect he had on Lance.

**yours are too. thanks for that, the advice and the 'inspiration', that was the only thing thats managed to relax me** , Mick responded. He yawned and his eyelids felt heavy, meaning that he would finally be able to get to sleep once he put his phone down.

 **no problem ;) maybe we could get together sometime? i'd be happy to help you relax anytime,** Lance sent back after a pause.

Mick smiled blissfully at the question. He might know what Lance looked like beneath his pink silk boxers, but he didn't know much about Lance personally. The opportunity was there and he quite liked the thought of getting closer to Lance. There was also the chance for it to blossom into something more, though Mick didn't want to get ahead of himself just because he had sexted the guy once.

**sure, sounds great. i'll probably see you tomorrow and im about to fall asleep so good night and thank you once again :0** , Mick sent before throwing his phone somewhere in the direction of the nightstand beside the bed.

Feeling much better, Mick brought the blankets, which would definitely need to be cleaned, over himself once more. He rolled onto his stomach and comfortably folded his arms to hug the pillow, his eyes falling shut shortly after. Mick let his breathing slow and after many hours of trying, he fell peacefully to sleep.

He would _definitely_ have to thank Lance again later.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was 'mick dick pic' which is a beautiful rhyme. i know this is bad and stupid but the world just needed some lance/mick content jnfdjns!!!
> 
> as always you can find me on tumblr @esteboo-ocon


End file.
